enamorada de la persona menos esperada
by sango chan 030
Summary: inuyasha traiciona a kagome al decidir quedarse con kikyo solo una persona puede ser capaz de aser que ella vuelva a amar
1. Chapter 1

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS PENSADA

CAP.1

LA TRAICION

Era una tarde kaome ella abia regresado al sengoku quería ver a inuyasha ya que ellos dos estban conpromtidos pero se sorprendió al verlo entre los arboles hablando con kikyo si ella había regresado de la muerte cuando la perla desapareció pero ya no los visitaba ella se hacerco mas para poder escuchar:

INUYASHA:kikyo te amo, kagome solo es un juego para mi después de que tu muerte pensé que ya no volveria a verte pero aun asi nunca pude olvidarte,te amo

KIKYO:yo también te amo pero tienes que dejar a kagome para poder estar juntos

INUYASHA:claro la dejare sola ella no me importa solo fue un jugete para mi

Cuando inuyasha termino de decir eso beso a kikyo,kagome salió de entre los arboles con lagrimas en los ojos inuyasha y kikyo solo la veian

KAGOME:por que sabes que te amo, yo solo fui un juegete para ti

INUYASHA:perdón pero yo no te amo a ti

KIKYO:aceptalo el no te amo,te ama,o te amara el me ama ami

KAGOME:callense los odio son unos idiotas espero y seas muy feliz inuyasha por que para mi tu estas muerto maldito ,¡los odio!

Kagome solo corria sin rumbo alguno su corazón estaba realmenteherido no le importaba lo que le sucediera si cayera por un precipicio o la devorara un youkai que mas daba la persona por la cual vivía la traiciono.

Ella corrió asta que no vio la rama de un árbol y callo después de eso empezó a llover a ella no le importaba nada estaba realmente dolida cuando de pronto apareció una silueta frente a ella ella solo sintió que la cargaban unos brazos pensó

KAGOME:"creo que al fin moriré"

Bno aquí les dejo es primer cap. Espero y les guste dejen sus cometarios y sugerencias besos


	2. Chapter 2

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.2

EL ME SALVO...?

Kagome solo sentía que unos brazos la cargaban pensó quera un youkai que se la comería después de eso ella solo se desmayo.

KAGOME:"realmente debo estar muerta"-aun tenía los ojos cerrados sentía como algo muy suave estaba sobre ella, sentía una gran comodidad, empezó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, ella se sorprendió se encontraba en una habitación de color hueso con jarrones con flores las cuales desprendían un aroma muy agradable ella solo pensó –"enserio debo de estar muerta…"-algo la saco de sus pensamientos al ver a una pequeña youkai de cabello rojo y ojos naranjas.

YUMI: buenos días señora que bueno que despertó (dejando una bandeja con comida sobre un buro que estaba al lado de la cama-el señor me dijo que en cuanto terminara se diera un baño señalo una puerta blanca con pequeños detalles en negro-cuando termine de darse el baño toqué la campanilla e iré a entregarle un kimono, me retiro.

Kagome hizo lo que yumi le dijo cuando había acabado de bañarse se envolvió en una toalla o bueno eso parecía toco una campanilla plateada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña youkai se encontraba enfrente de ella y en las manos llevaba un kimono

YUMI:cuando termine de vestirse toque de nuevo la campanilla el señor la quiere ver en los jardines me retiro.

Kagome se vistió se dio cuenta que era un tipo traje de sacerdotisa solo que el pantalón de este era color negro y la blusa ers de color blanco con detalles de flores en color negro.

Ella volvió a tocar la campanilla e igual que hace un rato la youkai llego rápido.

YUMI:se ve hermosa el señor la espera.

Kagome solo asintió yumi la guio asta la unos jardines muy hermosos el aroma era exquisito había flores de todos tipos ella volteo al sentir una fuerte mirada sobre su nuca y se sorprendió al ver a quien estaba en frente de ella

KAGOME:se..ssho..maru

SESSHOMARU:humana por que estabas en el bosque tan tarde? Dijo con una voz muy varonil

KAGOME:la verdad es por que ya no puedo estar al lado de inuyasha

SESSHOMARU:por que…-no termino de decirlo cuando sintió a kagome aferrarse a el (n/a:el no llevaba la armadura)sintió como unas lagrimas empezaban a mojar su pecho

KAGOME:inuyasha me uso solo fui un juguete para él lo odio

SESSHOMARU:Hm masi que era por eso créeme que ese hanyou es un idiota al dejarte sola-el mismo se sorprendió ya que esa _humana_ como el la llamaba empezaba a despertar nuevas sensaciones en su mente

KAGOME:el nunca me amo siempre la amo a ella no se cómo pude ser tan ciega para no darme cuenta

SESSHOMARU:pero debes de regresar con el es tu deber como mujer-paso su mano alejando los cabellos que ella tenia en sus hombros el estaba esperando lo peor encontrar aquella marca que inuyasha devia poner para señalar que ella era su mujer-bueno aun que creo que ese idiota lo olvido o mas importante ya no debes de regresar a su lado si no quieres.

KAGOME:no entiendo debo o no debo volver con el

SESSHOMARU:el están idiota que olvido poner su sello en ti así que tu puedes hacer lo que tu quieras

KAGOME:aaa que bien solo quisiera pedirte algo

SESSHOMARU: que es

KAGOME:¿me puedo quedar aquí?

SESSHOMARU: si eso es lo que quieres adelante

KAGOME: gracias

Sesshomaru solo dio media vuelta y se marcho no podía creer que esa humana causara tantas emociones en el solo con una sonrisa.

Bueno asta aquí el cap.2 espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias tal vez tarde un poco n actualizar ya que la escuela se esta poniendo pesada ojala y me entiendan pero tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible besos :D


	3. Chapter 3

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.3

UNA DECLARACION O…. ALGO PARECIDO?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que kagome se quedo a vivir en el palacio de sesshomaru, el le había dicho que rin y jaken estarían afuera dos meses ya que rin había ido a visitar a la madre de jaken.

KAGOME:"aaaaaaaaa que lindo es el castillo, mis amigos deben de estar bien ya que miroku tiene que trabajar y sango cuidar a sus hijo, pero inuyasha…. Debe de estar muy feliz al lado de kikyo tal vez a ella si le ponga su sello aaa como me hubiera gustado ser ella la que recibiera el amor de inuyasha la que recibiera sus besos, sus abrazos "-una lagrima corrió por u mejilla

SESSHOMARU: de nuevo estas llorando

KAGOME: perdón es que pensaba en mis amigos

SESSHOMARU:y también en ese idiota

KAGOME: si perdón

SESSHOMARU: aaaa parece que si no te lo dijo no te vas a dar cuenta nunca verdad

KAGOME: sobre que –estaba con fundida.

Sesshomaru solo se acerco a ella noches atrás estaba pensado

_**Flash back**_

_**SESSHOMARU: que me hizo esa humana por que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza como me gustaría besarla…. aaaa en que demonios estoy pensando…ya lo admito la verdad esa humana me gusta no lo puedo negar pero sé que ella está enamorada de mi estúpido hermano no importa a como dé lugar hare que se enamore de mi**_

_**End flash back**_

Sesshomaru se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de ella la tomo por la cintura y con una de sus manos tomo su mentón y poso sus labios sobre los de kagome ella solamente abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo pero correspondió ese beso que era tan tierno y cálido ella paso sus manos por el cabello plata de él, sesshomaru solo la acercaba mas a él para profundizar el beso ellos no querían separar se solo lo hicieron por la falta de aire.

SESSHOMARU: ya te dite cuenta

KAGOME: ya nunca creí que yo también sentiría lo mismo por ti

SESSHOMARU: que bueno pensé que seguías amando al estúpido de mi hermano

KAGOME: tal vez pero me he dado cuenta de que tu no sé porque pero me enamore de ti

SESSHOMARU: TE AMO…KAGOME

KAGOME: YO TAMBIEN SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru poso sus labios sobre su cuello para luego depositar una mordida ella pensó que era una broma pero realmente le dolía quería saber que hacia

SESSHOMARU: al fin nadie va a poder separarnos ya que tú ahora eres mi ESPOSA

KAGOME: tu esposa no entiendo?

SESSHOMARU: hize lo que inuyasha no he puesto mi marca en tu cuello eso significa que nadie más puede tocarte

KAGOME: que bien pero por qué no me explicaste antes

Kagome poso un beso en la mejilla de sesshomaru realmente la hacía feliz se había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo lo estuvo esperando a él.

BUENO A QUI LES DEJO EL CAP.3 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE QUE BUENO QUE PUDE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ESTE MISMO DIA YA QUE NO SE CUANDO PODRE SUBIRLO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE TENGO EN MENTE PONER UN CAPITULO CON LEMMON ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUJERENCIAS BESOS: D


	4. Chapter 4

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.4

TODO ERA UN SUEÑO….y un accidente

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kagome se empezó a incorporar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de la anciana kaede, comenzó a recordar ese sueño donde sesshomaru le confesaba su amor. No le desagradaba la idea pero era pedir que sesshomaru siquiera sintiera algo aunque fuera muy pequeño seria pedir como que inuyasha la amara a ella y no a comenzaba a resignarse ya que el amor de su vida la había cambiado,-bueno tal vez el amor no sea lo mío-

Salió para poder distraerse y se encontró con que inuyasha estaba afuera tomado de la mano de kikyo ella solo salió corriendo no quería verlos le doria tanto verlos juntos, inuyaha se percato de eso –kikyo espera tengo que dejar las cosas clara con ella- kikyo solo asintió

Inuyasha corrió para alcanzarla-kagome espera necesitamos hablar-la tomo del brazo, la acorralo entre ellos necesitaba hablar con ella-no te dejare ir –kagome solo quería separarse de él no quería escucharlo sabia que lo que le diría le dolería no quería escucharlo-no quiero suéltame ya sé lo que me tienes que decir ya no me lastimes déjame ir-de sus ojos comenzaron a escapársele las lagrimas-ya no me digas mas … me lastimas… no sé cómo puedes… venir…con ella sabes que yo…te amo…deja de lastimarme-comenzó a luchar para que la soltara pero la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada no podía zafarse de su agarre-déjame explicarte kagome… sabes bien que yo siempre eh estado enamorado de kikyo no se por qué te hiciste una ilusión falsa siempre supiste que lo nuestro tal vez se daría pero si kikyo hubiera muerto pero no fue así te pido que no me odies ya que te quiero muchísimo tal vez no de la manera que tu quieres pero si te quiero como un hermana a la que siempre protegeré-kagome lloraba aun mas-inuyasha déjame ya no sabes cómo me lastimas por favor vete y no regresas a mi vida ya no quiero verte me lastimas no podría soportar verte con ella así que por favor vete-ella realmente le dolía eso pero no sabía cómo poder superarlo-kagome no te dejare eres mi amiga-kagome se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras-POR ESO PRESISAMENTE POR ESO YO NO QUERIA SER TU AMIGA … QUERIA SER LA PERSONA DE QUIEN ESTUVIERAS ENAMORADA CON LA QUE QUISIERAS PARAR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS… TU RAZON DE VIVIR…ME HAS LASTIMADO MAS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS DEJAME NO ME TOQUES NO CUANDO LA HAS TOCADO A ELLA NO QUIERO QUE TE HACERQUES AMI CUANDO YO LLEGE A SUPERAR MI AMOR POR TI ENTONSES PODREMOS VOLVER A VERNOS ADIOS INUYASHA…Y NO SABES CUANTO ODIO SIENTO POR TI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS-inuyasha no quería dejarla partir pero sus palabras realmente lo hirieron al saber cómo su amiga quería pasar el resto de su vida con el sabia que realmente la había lastimado-kagome enserio lo siento –kagome al fin logro zafarse de su agarre-TE ODIO PERO NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ ADIOS… ASTA EL DIA EN QUE DEJE DE AMARTE-y se fue corriendo inuyasha solo pensaba-"_realmente la herí pero no creo que ahora me importe ya que estoy con la persona a quien realmente amo"-_

Kagome corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas realmente los odiaba él le prometió protegerla con su vida ahora su promesa quedo en el aire ella estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a un acantilado de pronto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que caía ella solo se tapo sus ojos esperando el golpe sentía como las ramas de algunos árboles que estaban ahí la golpeaban sintió como una rama con algunas espinas se le clavaba en la pierna y otra más en el brazo.

Sesshomaru pasaba por el lugar cuando sintió el aroma de kagome mezclado con su sangre se preocupo aun mas cuando la vio caer de un precipicio lastimada, no sabía por qué razón corría para poder salvarla de esa terrible caída ya que sabía que si ella lo graba caer entonces moriría, cuando la tomo entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, él ya sabía la razón el estúpido de su hermano vio que en el cuello de la joven había una pequeña marca de color rojo la que se estaba agrietando entonces se dio cuenta de que inuyasha ya no la quería como su mujer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella marca se termino de agrietar desapareciendo del cuello de la chica la esencia de su medio hermano desapareció de su cuerpo ahora su arma invadía su nariz no sabía porque pero aquella _humana_ como el solía llamarla estaba despertando nuevas sensaciones en el nuevos sentimientos los cuales ni el propio lord del oeste sabía que podía llegar a sentir.

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap.4 perdón si tarde pero pase por una crisis de inspiración y nada se me venía a la cabeza espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias y no sean tan duros ya que apenas estoy comenzado BESOS :D


	5. Chapter 5

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.5

¿QUE ME PASO? …¿DONDE ESTOY? AHORA SABEMOS QUE SENTIMOS LO MISMO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kagome comenzó a despertarse se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque si no en una habitación ella se sonrojo al ver que era la misma que en aquel sueño-"no puede ser estoy en la misma habitación de aquel sueño…pero como puede ser esto ser un sueño otra vez"-ella se pellizco para ver si era un sueño, pero lo único que logro fue dejarse la piel roja. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos cuando vio que una pequeña youkai de cabello azul entraba con bandeja en sus manos-buenos días señora aquí le traigo el desayuno-kagome se alivio al ver que era la youkai que la de sus sueño-gracias, me podrías decir tu nombre-la youkai solo asintió-mi nombre es yumi- kagome abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar de su nombre-"no puede ser es el mismo nombre bueno tranquilízate tal vez sea una coincidencia"-yumi la vio muy raro ya que vio su expresión cuando le dijo su nombre-sucede algo señora la veo algo conmocionada-kagome se le hizo raro que la llamara de señora-yumi,no me digas señora solo dime kagome además yo no estoy casada con nadie para que me digas así- yumi solo asintió-se… kagome el baño está detrás de esa puerta si se quiere dar un baño solo toque la campanilla que está ahí para que le lleve algo de ropa, con su permiso me retiro-kagome solo asintió, se dirija a al baño cuando se dio que todo estaba pasando como en su sueño-"esto debe ser una coincidencia no creo que sesshomaru me diga que me ama"-la chica se duchaba disfrutaba tanto eso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba herida de un brazo y de una pierna y recordó como sentía como unas ramas con espinas se le encajaban en la piel, pero estas heridas ya casi sanaban así que no les dio importancia lo q le importaba era hablar con sesshomaru y que le explicara por qué la había salvado de morir así que se apresuro a bañarse toca la pequeña campana que estaba a un costado de la tina ,llego yumi con un gran kimono de seda en color negro con sakuras blancas en las mangas,-"es muy lindo"-salió de la habitación, caminaba como si supiera donde estaba cada parte de ese castillo como si hubiera crecido ahí se dirigió a los jardines sabía que ahí siempre estaba rin jugando con jaken o a-un y justamente estaba ahí regando unas rosas se acerco y acaricio su cabello rin se volteo y le dio un gran abrazo-señorita kagome que bueno que despertó-kagome sintió como rin comenzaba a llorar-rin no llores estoy bien, ven ay que regar las flores-así empezaron pero kagome no se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru la observaba desde la ventana de su habitación.

CON SESSHOMARU

-"se ve tan linda con ese kimono como me gustaría abrazarla y poder besarla y decirle que la amo pero yo sé eso no se podrá dar ahora ya que ella sigue enamorada de mi estúpido hermano, ojala y lo pueda superar por que realmente la amo"-el solo la miraba se sentía realmente frustrado al amarla y que ella amara a otro quería que solo lo amara a él.

CON KAGOME

-"sé que me está mirando y no es una mirada de odio o enfadado si no todo lo contrario siento como si me mirara con amor sé que es imposible que el lord del oeste se pueda fijar en mi pero que lindo seria que él me amara, pero que cosas dijo si ni siquiera sé si el siente lo mismo por mí, pero ni yo sé cuando me empecé a enamorarme de él tal vez es porque me salvo o siempre se preocupo por mi está bien lo admito amo a sesshomaru"-

Así estuvieron varios días hasta que un día, sesshomaru le mando a hablar era ya de noche kagome llevaba un kimono de color gris con bordado color negro y el cabello suelto, por su parte sesshomaru llevaba sus ropas de siempre solo que ya no llevaba su armadura cuando kagome llego-"se ve realmente hermosa quisiera abrazarla y besarla"-kagome solo se sonrojo al ver como la miraba sesshomaru-"desearía que me abrazara que me besara y que me digiera cuanto me ama pero sé que eso es imposible"-sesshomaru no sabía el por qué de pronto se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella la abrazo hasta el estaba sorprendido pero estaba feliz de por fin hacerlo –"al fin la tengo en mis brazos como quisiera tenerla así todos los días"- kagome solo se sonrojo pero correspondió aquel abrazo-"quiero besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo-de pronto sesshomaru se alejo le tomo el mentón posos sus labios sobre los suyos kagome solo correspondió aquel beso que ya llevaba días deseando, solo se separaron cuando les falto el aire-te amo-kagome solo pudo ver que en sus ojos había una sinceridad y felicidad al tenerla en sus brazos-yo también te amo sesshomaru-el realmente se sorprendió ya que pensaba que seguía enamorada de su hermano-¿Qué no sigues enamorada de inuyasha?-kagome solo sonrió –no ya no él no se merece mi amor ahora sé que te amo a ti-y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-te amo kagome ¿quisieras ser mi pareja?-kagome solo sonrió –claro-y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 5 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PERDON SI TARDE PERO PASO POR CRISIS DE INSPIRACION DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES PARA HACERLO MAS INTERESANTE EL PROX. CAP. HARE U LEMON BNO INTENTO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE BESOS: D


	6. Chapter 6

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.6

LA PRESENTACION

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kagome estaba feliz al lado de sesshomaru los primeros días fueron algo raros ya que no se acostumbraban al hablarse ya que les daba un poco de pena(N/A: IMAGINENSE A SESSHOMARU ASI .) poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando pero cierto días kagome pensó

-"debería decirles no me gusta el estar solo en el palacio ya que me siento un poco sola bueno le diré a sesshomaru si podemos ir a ver a mis amigos para poder contarles de cómo soy feliz a su lado espero y acepte"-

Kagome se dirigía a la habitación de sesshomaru(N/A: aun no dormían juntos pero pronto *¡*) cuando entro lo vio sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo las estrellas pero cuando kagome cerró la puerta este salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a verla ella llevaba un kimono de seda un poco transparente de color crema con un moño en la espalda de color blanco y sesshomaru sus ropas de siempre solo q no llevaba la armadura ni sus espadas.

-sesshomaru necesito pedirte un favor-se acerco a él y lo abrazo el solo lo correspondió

-claro que es lo que deseas-pero algo paso por su cabeza era hora de sacar provecho de la situación-"ya sé que hare pero puede que no acepte no importe la hare mía hoy"-

-pues veras quisiera poder ir a ver a mis amigos y poder decirles de lo nuestro y poder saber cómo están-

-crees aguantar un mes más ya que tengo asuntos que atender-mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-si no importa lo que tenga que hacer los quiero ver espero y este mes pase rápido-kagome no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué sesshomaru sonreía

-así que harías lo que fuera para ver a tus amigos-ahora su sonrisa se hacía más grande

-claro los quiero ver ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-por que si los quieres ver tienes que darme algo a cambio-

-¿cómo qué?-kagome todavía no entendía que era lo que quería decir sesshomaru;

-parece que aun no entiendes verdad-dijo sesshomaru con tono sarcástico; poco a poco se acerco a kagome y la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla cuando kagome le susurro al oído-parce que no me queda de otra-y al mismo tiempo comenzó a quitarle la yukata(N/A:bueno he leído algunos fic y así le ponen)sesshomaru se sorprendió al ver que ella era la que comenzó a desvestirlo así que sin perder más tiempo paso sus manos por aquel estorboso moño y lo desamarro haciendo que el hermoso kimono que traía puesto se callera kagome se sonrojo al sentir como seshomaru decencia desde su cuello hasta sus senos comenzando a masajearlos y también depositaba pequeñas mordidas asiendo que a kagome se le escaparan algunos gemidos la cargo y con delicadeza la deposito en la cama comenzando a bajar más asta (N/A:lo admito me estoy empezando a poner roja O/O)que llego a la intimidad de ella comenzando a lamerla haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda-sessho…maru…de..Ten…te por…favor-sesshomaru no le hizo caso y siguió con su tarea hasta que sintió como kagome se humedecía, y con rápido movimiento de kagome sesshomaru ya estaba debajo de ella, comenzó a besar el torso de sesshomaru desasiéndose de la ultima prenda que el traía puesta ya que le estorbaba y se introdujo "eso"(N/A:me da cosa ponerlo si claro esta estoy roja O/O)en la boca haciendo que al gran lord se le escapara un gemido-es…pera…ka…go..Me-ella pensaba seguir así como él lo hizo hasta que sintió como un liquido espeso de color blanco llenaba su boca; sesshomaru en un rápido movimiento la tenia de nuevo bajo de él esta vez el le pregunto-¿estás segura de que quieres seguir?-kagome solo asintió con la cabeza entonces sesshomaru entro en ella, está solo sintió un poco de dolor al principió para luego darle paso a una gran oleada de placer, los dos decían sus nombres mientras gemidos escapaban de sus bocas; llegaron juntos al éxtasis sesshomaru dejo su semilla dentro de ella, los dos cayeron exhaustos –te amo sesshomaru-el solo quito los cabellos que tenía en su cuello deposito una mordida haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangra corriera pero después de que él se separo vio como al instante una hermosa luna aparecía en su cuello-por qué hiciste eso realmente me dolió-dijo pasando una mano sobre donde él la mordió.

-solo te marque así nadie se atreverá a tocarte-kagome solo asintió con la cabeza ambos se durmieron ya que estaban exhaustos (N/A: quien no después de eso)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Sesshomaru se despertó y vio que kagome dormía plácidamente en sus brazos l dio un pequeño beso en la frente para despertarla-buenos… días –dijo kagome frotándose los ojos bien sabía que era de él sabía que lo amaba.

-kagome báñate iremos con tus amigos-kagome se sorprendió ya que él le había dicho que irían dentro de un mes

-pero no dijiste que iríamos dentro de un mes-kagome sabía bien que era un truco pero quería que él lo admitiera

-bien sabes que todo eso era una mentira, así que alístate para poder irnos pronto el se levanto y se fue no in antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome se apresuro se vistió y sabia que no tenia los kimonos a su alcance así que toco la campanilla que estaba a un costado de la tina yumi llego rápido con un kimono en las manos kagome se vistió y pronto los dos partieron hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Cuando llegaron inuyasha fue el primero que la vio se quedo en shock ya que vio que kagome y sesshomaru venían tomados de las manos pero se quedo mas así acunado vio lo hermosa que se veía con ese kimono azul marino con bordados plateados inuyasha se molesto tanto que fue directamente a reclamarle a kagome.

-¡qué demonios haces con el kagome!-inuyasha estaba realmente enfadado

-ten le mas respeto a mi esposa sucio hanyou-sesshomaru se molesto como le hablaba ya que ahora era su esposa y la protegería de cualquiera

-¡eso es cierto kagome!- Inuyasha se enfureció cuando sesshomaru le dijo eso y al ver que ella no le respondía-¡maldita sea te estoy preguntando algo estúpida! y en un segundo inuyasha le había propinado un cachetada a kagome.

-¡maldito como te atreves a herir a mi esposa se ve que quieres morir verdad!-sesshomaru iba a golpearlo cuando kagome al fin hablo.

-¡alto! Inuyasha eres un estúpido como te atreves a reclamarme cuando tú eras el que se largaba en las noches para ver a esa crees que no me lastimaste crees que siempre te iba a perdonar,creeme que estabas muy equivocado ¡YO YA NO TE AMO , YO AMO A SESSHOMARU EL ES MAS DE LO QUE TU ERES TU SIEMPRE ME UTILIZASTE A TU COMVENIENCIA YA NO LO PERMITIRE ESTA VEZ ME TOCA A MI SER FELIZ ASI QUE TE ACOSTUMBRAS A LA IDEA DE VERME CON EL POR QUE ES CON QUIEN REALMENTE QUIERO ESTAR NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO,PERO TAMBIEN TE AGRADESCO YA UQE SI NO ME HUBIERA IDO DE TU LADO JAMAS ESTARIA CON EL!-

Inuyasha solamente se quedo ahí petrificado ante lo que _su _ kagome le dijo-así eres como todas las bastardas que están ahí nada mas las dejas un rato y se vuelven todas unas perras que se revuelcan con cualquiera verdad eres una perra cualquiera-sesshomaru se enfado realmente y le propino un buen puñetazo en la boca haciendo que inuyasha cayera al piso

-tranquilo sesshomaru es solo que está dolido porque yo ya no soy su perrita faldera que siempre la va a perdonar todo y dicho esto se alejo visito a sango quien ya tenía 4 hijos con el monje miroku y eran muy felices y se sorprendieron al saber que kagome era la esposa del lord del oeste.

Regresaron al atardecer ya que kagome se sentía mareada y sentía que se iba a desmayar así que regresaron al palacio y cuando entraron al palacio ya los esperaban algunos ancianos que l venían a dar algunas noticias a sesshomaru ella se sonrojo al ver como la llamaron los ancianos –lord oh pero si es nuestra señora, la lady del oeste-

Bueno hasta aquí el cap.6 realmente me costó algo de trabajo ya que en algunos pedazos realmente me ponía roja y apenas lo estoy actualizando a las 12:00 de la noche realmente me importaba terminarlo para que ustedes lo leyeran y no quería hacerlos esperar dejen sus comentarios en el sig. Cap. Veré si les puedo contestar que se la pasen bien besos: D


	7. Chapter 7

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.7

LA NOTICIA MÁS HERMOSA

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Ya había pasado una semana desde su visita a la aldea de la anciana, kagome se estaba sintiendo un poco mal ya que los mareos y desmayos seguían se sentía un poco débil pero no era para exagerar siempre estaba con la pequeña rin cuidando el jardín o jugando con ella; rin era muy feliz ya que sabía que kagome era su nueva "mami "cómo ella la llamaba siempre ya que sesshomaru le dijo que kagome ya era su esposa .cierto día kagome estaba paseando por los jardines se desmayo y cayó sobre algunas flores sesshomaru estaba llegando de un viaje que tuvo que hacer y al llegar pregunto por su esposa (N/A:se escucha raro pero lindo) sus sirvientes le dijeron que se encontraba en los jardines sesshomaru se dirigió rápidamente ya que tenia días que no la veía, cuando llego a los jardines se preocupo demasiado al ver a su esposa tirada en el piso la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación y llamo a una bruja la cual podría decirle que tenia.

-Genoveva necesito tus servicios-sesshomaru dijo esto cuando termino de acomodar a kagome.

Unos segundos después apareció una bruja de cabello blanco ondulado debajo de las rodillas con un kimono de color verde

-sesshomaru ase tanto que no vemos se ve que ya conseguiste una pareja-Genoveva lo decía con sarcasmo ya que la chica que estaba en la cama era una humana

-si quisiera que la revisaras ya que se ha estado sintiendo mal-

-está bien sesshomaru lo hare pero por favor sal de la habitación-sesshomaru salió de la habitación, Genoveva revisaba a kagome cuando esta despertó-me alegro que haya despertado mi lady mi nombre es Genoveva el señor sesshomaru esta muy preocupado por usted

-ah no sabes porque estoy así hace 1 mes que tengo todos estos malestares-

-¿señora le puedo hacer una pregunta?-Genoveva ya sabía mas amenos que tenia

-claro cuál es-

-¿usted y el señor etto… ya…tuvieron relaciones?-Genoveva se sonrojo

Si Genoveva se sonrojo kagome parecía un jitomate-si porque-

-ya sé lo que usted tiene-

-enserio que tengo es algo malo-

-no usted solo está embarazada-

Kogome solo se quedo en silencio y comenzó a llorar-Genoveva no le digas a sesshomaru yo se lo diré pero déjame lo espanto tantito-una sonrisa pareció en su rostro pensaba vengarse por lo que le hizo aquella noche.

Sesshomaru entro y vio que kagome estaba llorando este se preocupo mas al verla así pensó que algo malo le ocurría se acerco a ella y tomo su mano

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Genoveva?-

-sesshomaru yo yo-rompio en llanto sesshomaru solo se preocupo mas

-¿Qué tienes kagome?

-sesshomaru yo… yo estoy embarazada-

Sesshomaru solo se alejo de ella y le dio un beso en los labios

-estás segura-

-si vas a ser papa-

Sesshomaru solo pudo sonreír la mujer a la cual amaba con locura le iba a dar un hijo

-amo necesito que se retire necesito revisar a mi señora y a su hijo-sesshomaru solo salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios y solo pensaba-"voy a ser padre"

EN LA HABITACION

-mi lady usted como sabe mi lord es un youkai y usted una humana por lo cual el cachorro será un hanyou-

-si lo sé Genoveva por lo que te pido que si sabes alguna manera de que yo me pueda convertir en una youkai la lleves acabo en este momento-

-si se una-dijo ofreciéndole un frasco con una pócima de color negro-solo tiene que beber esto-

Kagome bebía el contenido se sentía mareada y en unos momentos se desmayo por unos minutos cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que podía percibir toda clases de olores asa como cualquier sonido

-Genoveva me podrías pasar ese espejo-cuando se vio al espejo se dio cuenta de que sus facciones eran mas finas en sus pómulos había dos líneas de cada lado de color magenta su cabello era más largo del mismo color pero las puntas de su cabello eran de color azul ya era una youkai como su amado sesshomaru.

-gracias Genoveva-

-no tiene por que agradecerme mi lady-

En ese momento entro a la habitación sesshomaru el solo se quedo en shock al ver que kagome ya era una youkai.

-mi lord mi lady me retiro y en unos segundos Genoveva había desaparecido.

-kagome porque te convertiste en una youkai-

-por ti y por nuestro hijo-

-¿pero cuál es el motivo?-

-quiero que nuestro sea un youkai no un hanyou-

Sesshomaru se quedo impactado al escuchar sus palabras era cierto si ella se convertía en una youkai su hijo también lo haría se acerco y le robo un beso

-te amo kagome-

-y yo a ti sessomaru-

Bno hasta aquí el cap.7 espero y les guste y dejen sus comentarios

Roxii c: qué bueno que te guste mi fic. Espero y te guste este cap. gracias por tus comentarios

Saku-Narahy-Hime: gracias por tu comentario espero y te sigan gustando

Espero y les guste mi historia espero poder actualizar pronto besos: D


	8. Chapter 8

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.8

INUYASHA ¿CELOSO?

Kagome y sesshomaru se encontraban paseando en los jardines cuando de pronto ante ellos apareció Genoveva-mis señores vengo a revisar a el bebe los 3 se dirigieron a su habitación Genoveva le indico a kagome que se acostara en la cama poso sus manos en su vientre y de pronto una luz roja salió de las manos de Genoveva de pronto la luz desapareció-mis señores quieren saber que es el cachorro-

-no ahora solo quiero saber si está sano-

-pero por qué princesa yo si quiero saber-

-no-

-si anda-

El tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente tierno-está bien-

-bueno mis señores el cachorro será un varón esta tan sano como ustedes y dentro 4 meses nacerá-

Dicho esto Genoveva desapareció, kagome estaba llorando ya que sabía que tendría un varón que de seguro seria igual a su padre y que pronto daría a luz, sesshomaru se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios,

-sesshomaru podemos irle a decirles a mis amigos por favor-

-claro vamos ahora y podremos regresar mañana-

-claro –

Y así los dos partieron hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede encontraron a sango a kohaku y a miroku ayudando a la anciana kaede todos se sorprendieron al ver a kagome transformada en una youkai

-kagome que bueno que estas aquí no sabes cuánto te extrañe amiga-y se la abalanzo encima

-con cuidado sango puedes lastimar a mi bebe-

-¿a tu bebe amiga?-

-si estoy embarazada-

-y ya sabes que será-

-si es un varón-

Miroku veía con asombro cómo es que kagome había quedado embarazado y kohaku solo veía a rin ya que ya ya había cumplido 12 años mientras el tenia 14 realmente le gustaba; de pronto llego inuyasha con kikyo

-pero miren quien llego la que se acuesta con todos y mi estúpido hermano-

Kagome solo lo ignoraba pero sintió como sesshomaru se enfadaba por su comentario

-ja ja pero si miren la perra ya es todo una youkai-

-cállate sucio hanyou lárgate con esa sucia muerta-

-ha pero mira la perra tendrá perritos-

-cállate idiota si no quieres que te mate de una buena vez-

-crees que me das miedo-

Entonces kagome se le abalanzo encima sujetándolo del cuello y de sus garras comenzaba a salir veneno realmente se había enfadado con esas palabras se lo advirtió pero sabía que lo podría matar en cualquier momento decidió calmarse no sin antes darle unos buenos puñetazos en la cara se separo de él y se fue con sesshomaru cuando de pronto sintió como kikyo le lanzaba un flecha, pero kagome solo la tomo con sus manos y la partió a la mitad.

-eres una estúpida verdad kikyo tratar de matarme con una simple flecha mejor cuídate por que otro movimiento idiota de tu parte y no dudare en matarte-

Inuyasha se levanto herido e intento golpear a kagome pero sesshomaru lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo directo a un árbol-espero y te quede claro que con mi esposa nadie se mete nisiquiera esa muerta-

Kikyo le lanzo varias flechas a kagome pero esta era más rápida y las esquivaba todas hasta que agoto la paciencia de la youkai corrió hasta donde estaba la tomo por el cuello y la miro a los ojos-eres idiota o que tratas de matarme con tus flechas ohm ya se tratabas de purificarme te recuerdo que soy una youkai pero sigo teniendo poderes de sacerdotisa así que no te metas conmigo porque si no realmente me vas a conocer-terminado de decir eso la aventó hacia un árbol; kikyo se levanto con dificultad estaba realmente herida se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hanyou-estas bien inuyasha-kikyo realmente estaba preocupada por el-si mi amor-pero volteo a ver a kagome para saber como reaccionaba pero tan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella y sesshomaru se daban un apasionado beso se sintió celoso impotente tanto que se levanto se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos esa fue la última vez que pudo golpearla le dio una sonora cachetada haciendo que la youkai cayera al suelo-eres una maldita arrastrada solo te deje un rato y te acuestas con mi hermano y sobre todo vienes a presumir que vas a tener un hijo eres una cualquiera te apuesto que después iras a revolcarte con el estúpido de koga …-no termino de decir eso cuando sesshomaru lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas inuyasha quedo inconsciente pero kagome pudo escuchar lo que dijo entre su desmayo-te … amo… kagome-kagome se sintió asqueada ya que cuando ella quería y el tuvo la oportunidad de decirle esas palabras nunca lo hizo y lo hacía cuando ella era muy feliz al lado de sesshomaru.

Bno hasta aquí el cap.8 espero y les guste y gracias por sus comentarios ya que sin ellos no me inspiraría y perdón si tarde ya que pase por una crisis de inspiración dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias BESOS: D


	9. Chapter 9

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.9

EL EMBARAZO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

AQUÍ DE NUEVO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y EN EL CAP ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO QUISIERA QUE ME DIERAN IDEAS PARA EL NOMBRE DEL NENE ESPERO CON SUS AYUDA BNO LOS DEJO QUE LEAN

Después de aquel enfrentamiento kagome y sesshomaru salían mas a la aldea de la anciana kaede para comprobar de que inuyasha no intentara alguna estupides contra ello los meses iban pasando cuando kagome tenía 2 meses de embarazo su vientre comenzó a notarse un pequeño bulto los mareos y los desmayos desaparecieron recorría el jardín mas amenudeo con rin ,a rin la llevaba también a menudo ya que se había dado cuenta de las constantes miradas que se hacía con kohaku parecía que el sabia cuando se dirigían a la aldea ya que en todas sus visitas siempre estaba ahí, kagome se lo conto a sesshomaru y como todo padre celoso no le pareció la idea pero kagome lo convencido de que los dos aun eran jóvenes además de que kohaku no era una muchacho malo asa que el termino cediendo ante las peticiones de su _princesa_ los días pasaban y kagome se sentía mas feliz ya que con cada dio que pasaba se hacían menos los días en los cuales al fin podría ver a su bebe el asunto del nombre era aun muy confuso para ella ya que tenía que ponerle un nombres sabia que cuando el nombre perfecto cruzara por su mente o por la de su ahora esposo dejaría de estar pensando en aquello ya que muchas veces había pensado que nombre era bueno también Genoveva iba al palacio a revisar a el cachorro de sus señores un día les dio una gran noticia

-mis señores les quiero decir que les puedo mostrar cómo esta su hijo he descubierto una forma pero lo hare si ustedes así lo desean-

-claro-y kagome sonrió al fin podría ver a su hijo sabía que si estuvieran en su época eso ya lo habrían hecho desde hace semanas; Genoveva poso sus manos en vientre de kagome y una luz de color morado y de pronto se comenzó a escuchar un zumbido-ese es l corazón de su cachorro-sesshomaru tomo la mano de kagome y esta comenzó a llorar ya que de pronto se vio un cuadro de color negro con manchas blancas pero en el centro la mancha era más grande-ese es su cachorro mis señores, tanto kagome como sesshomaru veían fascinados el cómo su bebe se movía dentro de ella sus pequeños movimientos su cuerpo como era simplemente perfecto se sentían como una familia los tres al fin habían podido ver al fruto de su amor, de pronto esa imagen desapareció pero los dos estaban más que felices al poder ver a su amado hijo-bueno mis señores me retiro con su permiso-y desapareció como le era habitual dentro de 2 meses verían por primera vez a su hijo estaban tan felices sabrían que al fin serian una familia pero a kagome le hubiera gustado ir a visitar a su madre y poder decirle la noticia ojala y pudiera atravesar ese pozo que la separaba de su familia cuando percibió un aroma que le era muy familiar era el olor de la ciudad se dio cuenta de que el pozo se abrió entonces le dijo a sesshomaru:

El pozo está abierto podemos cruzar a mi época como quisiera poder pasar para poder saludar a mi mamá ver como esta mi abuelo y que tan grande esta mi hermano podemos ir-

-está bien princesa pero no creo que yo pueda cruzar-kagome se quedo pensando ya que ella e inuyasha eran los únicos que podían cruzar entonces pensó una solución-no importa te aseguro que los dos pasaremos el pozo-

Los dos se dirigieron al pozo, cuando estuvieron enfrente del pozo kagome tomo la mano de sesshomaru y ambos saltaron una luz de color azul los envolvió y cuando alzaron sus rostros se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban dentro de un capilla los dos salieron de un salto; ambos salieron de ese lugar y kagome vio a su madre la cual le vio sorprendida la chica se lanzo a sus brazos ella pensó que su madre la alejaría pero su sorpresa fue que la acerco más hacia sí, su madre se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba ahí no era inuyasha entonces kagome se dio cuenta de que su madre veía a sesshomaru

-mama te presento a mi esposo sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru se acerco a su esposa e hizo una reverencia –sesshomaru esta es mi madre y en ese momento su abuelo subía las escaleras del templo junto con su hermano-abuelo sota como, los extrañe-su abuelo se quedo sorprendido ya que su nieta era un demonio y su hermano quedo igual pero le gustaba como se veía

-hola hermana yo también te extrañe quien es el-

-abuelo sota les presento a mi esposo sesshomaru-

Sota hizo un comentario el cual provoco que la sacerdotisa hiciera una mueca de asco-pero pensé que estaba enamorada de orejas de perro-

-no lo estuve pero no valió la pena, también mama quería decirte que vas a ser abuela y tu sota serás tío y tu abuelo serás bisabuelo-

Su madre no hizo más que dar un grito de alegría-enserio seré abuela que emoción y que será-

-es un niño espero poder cruzar el pozo para que lo veas cuando nazca bueno lamento tener que irme tan pronto pero yo y sesshoamru tenemos que resolver unos asuntos-

-si hija y espero que puedas venir a presentarme a mi nieto que creo que será igual de guapo que su padre-

-¡mama!

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas haciendo que a sesshomaru le apareciera una sonrisa

-bueno nos vamos ya que sino llegaremos tarde con su permiso-sessshomaru hizo otra reverencia entonces kagome tomo la mano sesshomaru y volvieron a saltar al pozo de nuevo esa luz azul los envolvió y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el sengoku los dos salieron y volvieron al palacio y se dirigieron a su cuarto para caer dormidos profundamente.

Bno hasta aquí el cap.8 ya saben dejen sus sugerencias para el nombre besos: D


	10. Chapter 10

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.10

EL NACIMIENTO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

HOLA AQUÍ EL CAP.10 GUEST Y aomelamasbonita GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS ENCONTRE EL NOMBRE ESTE CAP. SE LOS DEDICO YA QUE ME TRAGERON INSPIRACION BNO LOS DEJO QUE LEAN

Todo estaba transcurriendo bien los meses pasaron volando cuando se dieron cuenta solo faltaba 1 semana para que naciera su hijo no pensaron que inuyasha se la pasaba peleando con kikyo le reprochaba el por qué no podía ser como kagome

Ese día kagome estaba paseando por los jardines como era costumbre, rin había ido a la casa de kaede a ver a su _novio_ kohaku si su _novio_ todo pasa en una de las tantas visitas que hacia la familia o madre e hija hacia la aldea todo paso una linda tarde de primavera

FLASH BACK

Era una linda tarde de primavera se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana kaede su madre estaba ocupada ayudando a hacer un exorcismo así que no regresaría en un rato se encontraba sentada contemplando el atardecer-"ha nodebi venir kohaku ni siquiera está aquí"-la pequeña rin se sonrojo al pensar en el chico sabía bien que no debía hacerlo ya que él era dos años más grande que ella-"ah sé que no debo pero…"-algo saco de sus pensamientos a la pequeña ya que alguien se había sentado a su lado

-hola rin-

-o…la kohaku-se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca

-quieres ir a dar una vuelta ya que kagome-sama esta con la anciana kaede-

-claro ya me estaba aburriendo-y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron por el bosque pero la pequeña rin no se dio cuenta de que unas de las raíces de un árbol sobresalía haciéndola que cayera lastimándose el tobillo

-rin estas bien ¿te duele?-

-si me duele un poco ah pero que descuidada soy-

-no te preocupes te voy a cargar para regresar a la aldea y que kagome-sama te cure-

Kohaku la levanto pero sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que callera rin sobre él los se miraron sonrojados por su cercanía, rin no pudo decir nada porque kohaku poso sus labios en los de ella haciendo que rin abriera sus hermosos ojos, no sabía qué hacer ella veía como sesshomaru y kagome se daban besos así que hizo lo mismo correspondió ese dulce beso con inocencia se separaron por falta de aire los dos estaban sonrojados por su acción

-rin… tú… me gustas-

-y tú a mi kohaku-

Los dos terminaron de sonrojarse por aquella declaración que era tan inocente

-rin ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

-claro-

Así los dos se levantaron de piso y se dirigieron a la aldea

END FLASH BACK

Kagome se sentía feliz de pronto un dolor la hizo arrodillarse ni su esposo se encontraba ahí para poder ayudarla se encontraba en el estudio arreglando algunos asuntos rin estaba en la aldea

-me iré a la habitación así se me pasara-

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando de pronto un dolor mas fuerte la hizo volver arrodillarse se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación se recostó en la cama pero ese dolor no se iba incluso se hacía más intenso hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable haciendo la gritar. Sesshomaru se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando escucho el grito de su esposa haciéndolo abandonar el lugar e ir hacia su habitación cuando entro se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba acostada en la cama con sus manos en su vientre

-Genoveva necesito tus servicios-

De pronto Genoveva apareció y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su señora así

-ah me alegro de encontrarla así-

-que… estas…diciendo…ha-

-si estoy contenta porque usted está a punto de dar a luz-

-ah sí pues es realmente doloroso ha-

-sí, bueno mi señor le pido que se retire no creo que quiera verlo-

Termino de decir esto y lo saco de la habitación, después de 8 horas en las cuales escucho todo tipo de gritos de parte de su esposa salió Genoveva

-mi señor ya puede entrar a verlos-

Al entrar sesshomaru se encontró con que kagome tenía a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos el cachorro q tenía el cabello del mismo color de él, pero los ojos de su madre y dos líneas de color rojo a cada lado de su cara y una luna en su frente, kagome solo lo observaba dormir se veía tan lindo

-Tatsuya-

-¿que?-

-así se llamara nuestro hijo Tatsuya-(N/A=Tatsuya: significa aquel que es perfecto me encanto este nombre)

-está bien-

Se acerco para poder verlo mejor ese era su hijo fruto que de su amor-quieres cargarlo-en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, sé veía cansada.

-claro-kagome se lo dio el l coloco entre sus brazos lo cargaba con un extremo cuidado como si el pequeño se fuera a romper kagome veía feliz esa escena(N/A: imagínense a sesshomaru cargando un sesshomaru en pequeño awww =3) la luz de la luna hacia que esa escena fuera aun más tierna sesshomaru de nuevo puso a su bebe entre los brazos de su madre-debes de estar cansada-

-si un poco además ya es media noche mejor ay que dormir-

Asa sesshoamru se acostó en la cama y kagome puso al bebe entre los dos y asa durmieron.

Al día siguiente kagome despertó ya que un pequeño llanto la despertó se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba su hijo y su esposo el cual ni siquiera se había despertado; kagome tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y comenzó a alimentarlo en eso despertó sesshomaru

-buenos días princesa-y le dio un beso en los labios

-ah que lindo es verlo por fin-

-se ve que te acostumbraras muy pronto-

-claro bueno eso espero-

En ese momento rin llego corriendo entro a la habitación

-mama ya nació mi hermanito-

-si rin pero no grites se acaba de volver a dormir pero bueno a qué horas llegaste ayer-

-bueno…-la pequeña empezó a jugar con sus dedos-acabo de llegar ahora me quede en casa de kaede-

-ah está bien –

-y como se llama-

-tatsuya-

-ay qué lindo nombre-

-pero yo quiero también una hermanita-

-está bien todo a su paso-

Y así los tres estaban felices de por fin ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap.10 espero y les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios besos: D


	11. Chapter 11

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.11

KAGURA

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Por fin gracias a esa estúpida sacerdotisa de barro e vuelto al la vida por fin voy a poder estar al lado de sesshomaru, yo se que él me ama así podremos los dos por fin estar juntos para siempre.

Kagura se dirigía hacia el palacio de sesshomaru para poder verlo-"se que se pondrá muy feliz al verme tanto que me pedirá que sea su mujer"-tomo una de las plumas de su cabeza y se fue directo al palacio.

Mientras que sesshomaru se encontraba paseando con kagome en los jardines del palacio junto al pequeño Tatsuya, y no era de esperarse ya que rin se volvió a ir a la aldea de la anciana kaede, los tres se sentaron debajo de un árbol de cerezo y estaban hablando.

-ja todavía recuerdo que fue lo que me pido rin-

-¿Qué te pidió?

-una hermanita-

Los dos comenzaron a reír ya que apenas acababa de dar a luz como para pensar en darle una hermanita a rin, dé pronto sesshomaru le robo un beso que ni temerosa ni perezosa kagome correspondió, pará su mala suerte en ese momento había llegado kagura que vio la escena

-¡cómo te atreves a besar a mi prometido!-

-¡¿prometido?!-gritaron los dos al unisonó

-si no recuerdas que tú me amas sesshomaru-

-que en ningún momento dije esa estupidez-

-como que estupidez no pudimos estar juntos por que naraku me mato-

-en ningún momento te dije o pensé en pronunciarte esas palabras-

-si no fuera por esa estúpida sacerdotisita de barro no te hubiera descubierto con esta estúpida humana-

-ha con que kikyo te regreso a la vida parece que no le basto con lo de esa vez ahora mismo iré a saldar cuentas con ella-dicho esto se levanto con su hijo en brazos-amor regreso en un rato puedes cuidar al bebe por mi

-claro-y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos

-que no pase por tu cabeza la estúpida idea de tocar a mi hijo porque yo misma me encargare de matarte –y de pronto kagome se vio envuelta en una luz azul y desapareció del lugar.

-quien es ese bastardo-

-cuida tus palabras porque yo no tendré compasión por ti-

-ha me matarías yo a la que tanto amas-

-yo no te ame, te amo o te amara y que eso te quede claro yo ya tengo a una persona a mi lado a la cual no cambiaria por basura como tu-

-así que ahora soy basura-

-si-y se marcho con el pequeño en brazos.

Mientras tanto kagome llegaba a la aldea y justamente encontró a kikyo con inuyasha saliendo de una cabaña, corrió hacia ella, la tomo el cuello y la azoto en un árbol, inuyasha sonreía ya que pensaba que ella estaba celosa que por fin había recuperado su amor hasta que escucho esa conversación

-que te propones-

-de que hablas-

-ahora ya no sabes nada-

-no sé de qué me hablas-kagome apretó mas su cuello

-qué demonios te propones resucitando a kagura-

-a eso… es que tú vuelves hacer la entrometida entre el amor que ellos se tienen-

-te lo advertí-dicho esto le dio una cachetada que hizo que la kikyo sangrara-que no te vasto hacerme sufrir en el pasado también quieres interferir ahora-

-no estoy interfiriendo solo los estoy ayudando para que estén juntos eres una maldita perra entrometida-a kagome se le agoto la paciencia y comenzó a golpear a kikyo, inuyasha solo veía divertido enserio pensaba que kagome estaba celosa y por eso lo hacía hasta que las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por ella realmente lo hirieron.

-te lo repito no quiero que interfieras en mi familia-

-que lo hare porque eres una perra que interfiere en las relaciones de los demás-

-si lo dices por lo de inuyasha y tu déjame informarte que ya no siento nada por ese hanyou amo a sesshomaru con toda mi alma y no dejare que interfieras en mi felicidad-

A inuyasha solo se le escapo una lagrima al saber que ella ya no le profesaba ese amor como antes pero tendría que aceptarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de corresponderle solo lo ignoro ahora solo le quedaba insultarla como lo hacía siempre.

-ah pero miren si es la perra y veo que ya dio a luz a su bastardo-

-¡tú cállate!-estaba furiosa estaba dándole una golpiza a kikyo(N/A: se lo tiene merecido) y no se dio cuenta de que inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la beso en ese momento sesshomaru llego con el pequeño Tatsuya en sus brazos se enfureció al ver a su esposa a si pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, kagome le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo a un árbol

-eres un estúpido quieres que te mate sabes que amo a sesshoamru aunque me dirigieras que amas nunca lo dejaría-en ese momento se percato de que sesshomaru estaba llegando

-¿lo viste verdad?-

-si-

-lo siento no estaba en mis planes-

-no te preocupes princesa se que ese idiota lo hizo a propósito-

-gracias-

-vámonos Tatsuya se puede enfermar-(N/A: diran que los demonios no se enferman pero es un bebe)

Inuyasha se levanto y corrió hacia kagome que ahora cargaba al bebe y la empujo queriendo que esta cayera sobre el bebe pero esta solo le dio una bofetada ante aquel absurdo plan

-eres idiota o que no te dejare acercarte a mi hijo, y dile a esa que si vuelve a hacer otra idiotez enserio la matare-

Kagome tomo la mano de sesshomaru y los dos fueron envueltos en una luz azul y pronto desaparecieron. Llegaron al palacio y ya era de noche se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del pequeño, cuando llegaron lo acostaron en una cuna con mantas blancas y bordados azules la habitación era de color blanco y nubes con cortinas azules, kagome se preocupo sabiendo que kagura no se detendría ahí así que puso una barrera en la habitación de su bebe, los dos se dirigieron a su habitación ese día había sido en verdad agotador, llegaron y los dos se dieron un baño y se fueron a dormir, sesshomaru abrazo a kagome y le susurro al oído-te amo no sabes cuan feliz me hicieron esas palabras que le dijiste al estúpido de inuyasha-

-sabes que es la verdad que te amo con todo mi corazón-

Y así los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, pero kagome tenía razón kagura no se quedaría cruzada de brazos estaba planeando como separarlos.

Bno hasta aquí el cap.11 espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios y gracias a aomelamasbonita por que me trajiste bastante inspiración para este cap. Besos: D


	12. Chapter 12

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.12

KAGURA SU SEGUNDA MUERTE

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

REALMENTE ESTOY INSPIRADA PERO TENGO SUEÑO AUN ASI ACTUALIZE POR QUE SINO LA IDEA SE ME IBA A ESCAPAR

Despertaron y se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño Tatsuya y lo encontraron aun dormido kagome lo tomo en sus brazos y salieron los tres ya que irían a la época de kagome para que su madre viera al pequeño. Ya se encontraban frente al pozo kagome tomo la mano de sesshomaru y saltaron una luz azul los envolvió y de pronto ya se encontraban en la época de la chica de un salto salieron los tres y se dirigieron a la casa cuando de pronto su madre los vio y corrió hacia su hija pero se detuvo al ver que cargaba algo

-¿Qué cargas?-

-a tu nieto-

-enserio-

-si ¿quieres cargarlo?

-claro-la madre de la chica tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos descubriendo su pequeño rostro viendo que era igual que su padre pero con los ojos de su madre

-vez no te mentí cuando te dije que sería igual de guapo que su padre-

-¡mama!-un gran sonrojo apareció en la cara de la chica

-bueno ya y como se llama-

-Tatsuya-

-qué lindo nombre-

-verdad que si-

-bueno vamos a que sota conozco a su sobrino y que tu abuelo vea a su bisnieto –

Así los 4 entraron sota al ver a su hermano y a su esposo corrió a saludarlos

-hola hermana, hola sesshomaru-

-sota mira a tu sobrino-

El pequeño se acerco y empezó a ver a su sobrino se dio cuenta de que era igual a sesshomaru pero tenía los ojos de su hermana.

-es igual a su padre, abuelo mira al bebe-

El abuelo se acerco y vio con asombro era su bisnieto

-es igual a su padre-

Todos se reunieron cenaron y comenzaron a conversar de sobre como era su vida en el sengoku y sus nuevos problemas con inuyasha no se dieron cuenta de que se hizo de noche hasta que kagome comenzó a bostezar

-ya es de noche que rápido paso el tiempo ya nos tenemos que ir mama-

-claro hija pero saben que pueden venir cuando quieran-

Así los tres se fueron cuando salieron del pozo comenzaron a caminar cuando de pronto kagura apareció frente de ellos

-¡ese maldito bastardo debe morir igual que su estúpida madre!-kagura se abalanzo sobre kagome, pero esta logro poner una barrera

-¡eres idiota o que pasa por tu cabeza no creas que la advertencia que te hice fue en vano!-

-eso lo veremos-

-sesshomaru por favor cuida al bebe-dicho esto formo un campo al rededor de ellos

-ahora si podremos pelear-

Kagura abrió su abanico y lanzo su típico ataque danza de las cuchillas, kagome lo evadió rápidamente y de pronto hizo que apareciera un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas lanzándole una pero kagura no conto con que esa flecha la seguía hasta que logro herirla en un brazo

-¡maldita enserio te matare para poder quedarme con sesshomaru!-

Kagome enfureció y tomo tres flechas las cuales todas dieron en el blanco ella no le había apuntado a kagura si no al piso de pronto una luz salió de este atrayendo a kagura hacia este, sintió como se quedaba inmóvil kagome se acerco hacia ella ahora una de las flechas se había convertido en una daga

-mátame-

-no lo hare-

-¿Por qué?

-porque te quiero ver sufrir-

-ja como si fueras a lograr hacer eso-

-lo hare-

Kagome hizo que kagura callera en un transe

-recordaras como moriste pero no será igual are que te arrepientas de lo que me hiciste-

De pronto kagura vio como había comenzado todo aquel dio solamente que ahora estaba kanna de pronto sintió como naraku oprimía su corazón ella se retorcía de dolor-mi querida kagura no te matare yo lo hará kanna, ven kanna ya me escuchaste aprieta su corazón-kanna se acerco tomo su corazón-no lo aprietes hasta que yo te diga yo me encargare de hacerla más miserable-kagura vio aterrada como naraku se acercaba a ella y comenzó a quitarse la ropa-kanna aprieta su corazón hasta que explote-kanna comenzó a hacerlo mientras naraku abusaba de ella gritaba desesperadamente de pronto su corazón exploto enfrente de ella.

Kagome la saco de su trance kagura abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella a kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios-vez como si te hice sufrir- bueno ahora a lo que se supone debí haber hecho desde un principio kagome clavo la daga en su corazón de pronto kagura se hizo polvo y desapareció esta vez para siempre. Kagome callo agotada al piso ya que había utilizado demasiada energía en hacer aquella ilusión. Deshizo la barrera en la cual se encontraba sesshomaru y su hijo sesshomaru corrió a su lado ya que vio que realmente había utilizado mucha energía

-princesa estas bien-

-si vamos, quiero descansar-

Haci los dos se fueron al palacio al llegar acostaron al pequeño Tatsuya en su cuna y los dos se durmieron abrazados.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap.12 espero y les guste gracias Angeline-dbz me encantan tus historias espero y tu tambn actualices dejen sus cometarios besos: D


	13. Chapter 13

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.13

KIKYO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

BNO EN ESTE CAP. ME REFIERO MAS A LA VIDA QUE LLEVA INUYASHA Y KIKYO QUE QUEDE CLARO ESTA PAREJA ES LA QUE MAS ME DISGUSTA LOS DEJO LEER

Era su rutina normal de kikyo levantarse prepara el desayuno de su amado inuyasha aunque el encuentro con kagome realmente la había dejado herida ya que algunas partes de su rostro se encontraban aun inflamadas el hanyou no tuvo consideración de que se encontrara realmente herida incluso la puso a hacer labores más pesadas pero ella era una ciega ya que realmente lo amaba todo empezó como todos los días, salía de esa pequeña cabaña y se fue a pescar y a recoger agua, llevaba un gran cántaro de agua y varios peces cuando llego se dispuso a encender el fuego pero en un descuido tiro el enorme cántaro haciendo que el agua mojara al hanyou que se encontraba aun dormido

-eres estúpida no puedes hacer nada bien-

-lo siento-

-no me importa realmente kagome es mejor que tú en todo sentido-

El hanyou estaba realmente molesto tanto que le propino una sonora bofetada haciendo que kikyo callera al piso y su rostro se inflamara mucho mas.

-no se pude fijarme en una inútil como tu-y dicho esto el hanyou salió de la cabaña dejando sola a la miko llorando

-"cuando se acabo tu amor por mi"-

Se dispuso a limpiar y cocinar, después de una hora llego el hanyou

-ah qué bueno que lo arreglaste todo pero por tu insolencia no quiero que duermas hoy aquí así que sal-

-pero…-no termino de decirlo cuando de pronto otra bofetada la hizo caer

-¡he dicho que no te quiero aquí!-

-está bien-

Kikyo ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina ya no quedaba de otra más que resignarse después de todo ella estaba con la persona que amaba.

Disculpen si fue corto si pero si los protagonistas no están no me inspiro espero y les haya gustado lo escribí de rápido dejen sus comentarios hoy mismo subiré otro cap. Ya que parece que la inspiración no me quiere dejar bno nos leemos al rato besos: D


	14. Chapter 14

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.14

OTRO INTENTO FALLIDO

BNO AQUÍ LES TRAIJO EL CAP.14 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE TAMBN ACLARO QUE SI CAMBIE MUCHO LA PERSONALIDAD DE INUYASHA POR QUE ESTA CELOSO Y RECUERDEN QUE TRATARE DE MODIFICARLO ESPERO Y LES GUSTO LOS DEJO LEER.

Era una linda tarde de verano kohaku y rin se encontraban en el rio vigilando a shippo y a las gemelas de sango la anciana kaede se encontraba preparando la comida para los pequeños ya que regresarían al atardecer, en el palacio kagome se encontraba dándole un baño al pequeño Tatsuya, sesshomaru estaba en su estudio conversando con los ancianos de otros territorios, dentro de poco llego la noche y con ella la luna llena, kagome se encontraba en el jardín sentada bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo pensaba

-"inuyasha realmente no descansara hasta que me vuelva a lastimar"-

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que rin estaba llegando con shippo en los brazos y este al verla salto a sus brazo llorando

-kagome… no sabes cuánto te extraño-

-shippo yo también te extraño mucho-

-tengo miedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-inuyasha-

-que te hace-

-dijo que se encargaría de matar a tu bebe-

-el dijo eso-

-si se lo estaba diciendo a kikyo-

FLASH BACK

Era de noche y shippo no podía dormir ya que los constantes peleas que tenían inuyasha con kikyo pero esta vez inuyasha dijo algo que realmente lo aterro

-si tú no te atreves a matar a ese bastardo ni te hagas a la idea de que me vuelvas a ver-

-pero sabes que kagome…-

-no importa si lo haces e incluso si la asesinas a ella también te amaría mucho más-

-enserio-

-claro-y le dio un beso a kikyo el cual fue correspondido de inmediato-solo tienes que desacerté de ellos-

-ASI lo hare-

END FLASH BLACK

-así que lo quieren seguir intentando-

-shippo no te preocupes pero ahora ve a dormir-

-si-

-rin lleva a shippo a unas de las habitaciones tú y yo todavía tenemos una plática pendiente-

-si mama-la pequeña se puso nerviosa ya que no le había contado a su madre sobre su noviazgo con kohaku y por ende ella se entero gracias a sango, pero kagome ahora no tenia cabeza para esos asuntos ahora solo importaba saber cuando y donde esos dos l tratarían de atacar.

Kagome se despertó al escuchar el llanto del pequeño Tatsuya y fue a su habitación tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y cuando iba a salir de esta vio que inuyasha se encontraba dentro

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-que no puedo venir a visitar a mi sobrino-

-deja de hacerte el estúpido-

-bueno ya me descubriste he venido por ese bastardo-

-como si fuera a dejar que te lo lleves-

-no pero me lo llevare a la fuerza-

Y cuando se dio cuenta inuyasha le había propinado un golpe haciéndola soltar al bebe él lo tomo y se fue

-¡INUYASHA ESPERA DEJA AMI BEBE!-

Sesshomaru escucho el grito de su esposa y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño abrió la puerta y encontró a kagome llorando

-¿Qué paso princesa y Tatsuya?-

-inuyasha-

-¿Qué?-

-inuyasha se lo llevo-

-como ese maldito me las va a pagar-

-vamos tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lo lastime-

Así los dos salieron del palacio kagome realmente estaba preocupada siguieron el aroma del pequeño de pronto se encontraron enfrente de una cueva los dos entraron y se encontraron con inuyasha y kikyo y el bebe estaba en una cuna

-denme a mi hijo-

-porque habría de hacerlo kagome-

-porque si no te atentaras las consecuencias-

-cuida tus palabras-kikyo se acerco con una espada

-di que me amas y te quedaras a mi lado y te daré a tu hijo-

-nunca lo haría-

-entonces dile adiós a tu bebe, kikyo-

Pero en un hábil movimiento sesshomaru lanzo a kikyo dejándola inconsciente, kagome quiso tomar al bebe pero inuyasha la tomo y la tiro al piso cuando iba a darle un golpe sesshomaru logro lanzarlo fuera de la cueva haciéndolo estamparse contra un gran árbol inuyasha corrió hacia kagome que ya tenía al pequeño en sus brazos pero esta logro hacer un campo el cual lo mando de nuevo contra el árbol entonces inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el amor de ellos era más grande que el que ella le profesaba

-kagome por favor vuelve conmigo-

-que no lo hare yo amo a sesshomaru-

-por favor vuelve a amarme yo todavía te amo-

-que no, tú me cambiaste por kikyo-

-pero ahora sé que te amo-

-no inuyasha ya no seguiré de tu perrita faldera que perdonara cada vez que me lastimas ahora que al fin soy feliz con el no dejare que tú me vuelvas a hacer feliz al fin te pude sacer de mi corazón-

-pero…-

-ya no digas nada realmente te vez patético haciendo todo esto-

-vuelve conmigo por favor-se le escapo una lagrima

-lo siento yo ya tengo a alguien a mi lado mejor preocúpate por kikyo-

Así kagome se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a sesshomaru y los dos desaparecieron, inuyasha se acerco hacia la cueva en donde kikyo estaba aun inconsciente la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la aldea cuando despertó vio a inuyasha a su lado

-lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-kikyo estaba extrañada ya que no pensó que él le diría eso

-por cómo te trate estaba muy celoso-

-lo sé yo también hice lo mismo con kagome-

-¿me perdonas por todo lo que te hice?-

-claro- y así los dos se fundieron en un beso(N/A: realmente no me gusto eso pero con que les dieran una madr… como 3 veces fue más que suficiente)

Kagome y sesshomaru llegaron al palacio y dejaron al pequeño en su cama revisaron si rin estaba en su habitación pero como siempre.

-ah esa niña me va a escuchar mañana-kagome realmente necesitaba hablar con ella no tenía mucho que se había enterado de su noviazgo con kohaku pero eso era punto y aparte, los dos se dirigieron a su habitación se dieron un baño rápido y se acostaron adormir.

BNO AQUÍ EL CAP.14 COMO LO PROMETI SOLO LES QUIERO, PREGUNTAR ¿QUIEREN OTRO LEMON? SI NO PZZ DE TODAS MANERAS LO VOY A HACER PERO ME ENCANTARIA SABER DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO Y LAS INSPIRACION SIGA CONMIGO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR EL BESOS: D


	15. Chapter 15

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.15

UNA BEBE

APETICION DE TODAS (OS) Y POR QUE TAMBN QUERIA HACER OTRO EHA AQUÍ OTRO LEMON ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Era una linda mañana todo comenzaba como de costumbre solo que esta vez jaken buscaba a su amo para darle un recado

-amo sesshomaru su madre ah enviado una carta-este abrió la puerta

-dámela-

Su sirviente le entrego la carta y se retiro.

_Sesshomaru:_

_El motivo de esta carta es para avisarte que este mismo día iré a ver a mi nieto y a ver a la progenitora de este también tendré al bebe conmigo 2 días ya que tengo que tender unos asuntos de suma importancia sin nada más que decirte me despido de ti._

_Irazue_

Este se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa para darle la noticia, llego a la habitación del pequeño y la encontró con el niño en brazos arrullándolo el tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-princesa tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-que es-

-mi madre vendrá para llevarse al bebe con ella 2 días-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé pero es mi madre no creo que haga algo malo además se que pedirá que rin se vaya con ella-

-¿rin ya conoce a tu madre?-

-si las dos siempre se encontraban regando los jardines del palacio de mi madre-

-está bien-

Los dos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de irazue y después de 2 horas de esperarla llego(N/A: no hace falta que la presente ya saben quién es)

-hola hijo vengo para poder conocer a mi nieto-

-madre te presento a mi esposa kagome-

-mucho gusto mi nombre es irazue-

-un placer conocerla-

-bueno y en donde esta mi nieto-

-en su habitación sigue durmiendo-

-podrias llevarme-

-claro-

Los tres caminaron hasta la habitación del pequeño irazue entro y vio a un pequeño niño igual que su hijo

-realmente se parece a ti-

-por supuesto es mi hijo-

-bueno me retiro, en dos días regresare con el hasta entonces-

-adiós-

Y así irazue desapareció con el pequeño en los brazos los dos se quedaron viendo y de pronto sesshomaru ya tenía a kagome sobre la cama

-oye que haces-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro(N/A: picarones)

-ya por que te haces del rogar rin no vuelve dentro de una semana y mi madre ya se llevo a Tatsuya nos merecemos un rato para jugar-

-está bien y a que quieres que juguemos-

-que te parece si a…-(N/A: lo último se lo susurro al oído)

-hmm como no querer jugarlo si están divertido-

Entonces sesshomaru comenzó a besarle el cuello y paso sus manos por aquel molesto kimono rompiéndolo con sus garras y tirándolo al piso y comenzó a descender hasta sus senos y comenzó a lamerlos haciendo que a la chica se le escaparan unos gemidos poco a poco comenzó a descender hasta su intimidad (N/A:compréndanme aun me sonrojo O/O) y comenzó a lamerla haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda de pronto sintió como la joven se humedecía de golpe, dé pronto sintió como kagome lo hacía quedar sobre el

-es mi turno-

Y así rasgo sus ropas haciendo que quedara desnudo comenzó abajar hasta que llego hasta su miembro el cual ya estaba "rígido" y se lo introdujo en la boca haciendo que se le escapara un gruñido

-que el gran lord se doblega ante mí-

-eso nunca-

-no me dejas otra opción-

Y así se volvió a introducir el miembro de este haciendo que este tomara su cabeza marcándole un ritmo ella depositaba leves mordidas haciendo que este se corriera en su boca esta levanto su rostro y vio como su esposo la miraba con picardía

-buen movimiento pero ahora te are perder-

-quiero ver hazme perder nuevo-

Y así este la penetro haciendo que a esta se le escapara un gemido kagome estaba sobre el este en un rápido movimiento ya la tenía bajo el este la penetraba con más fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera mas de pronto este tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre su hombro para poder tener un mejor Angulo de ataque esta vez kagome gemía mas como si estuviera esperando eso, el arremetía con más fuerza haciéndola gemir con más fuerza él, la volteo dejándola hincada y la seguía penetrando ahora con más fuerza (N/A:para que entiendan la tenía en posición de perrito) el estrujaba sus senos los cuales se movían contra ella el la penetraba cada vez mas fuerte cada vez más profundo sacándole gemidos aun más fuertes que los anteriores, hasta que por fin los dos llegaron al clímax juntos el se corrió dentro de ella una vez más como lo había hecho ya meses antes los dos cayeron rendidos sudados y con sus respiraciones aun entrecortadas

-creo que me sigues ganado en este juego-

-claro-

Y así los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado para así quedar profundamente dormidos.

Después de unas semanas kagome se entero de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, meses después nació una niña la cual se parecía a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre como Tatsuya (N/A: lo se por q sus hijos solo se parecen a su padre pero la verdad es q su padre están guapo) La cual se llama mizuki (Mizuki みづき 美月 belleza, luna este nombre realmente me encanta)

BNO AQUÍ EL CAP.15 PERDONEN LA DEMORA PERO REALMENTE ME SIGO PONIENDO IGUAL DE ROJA ESPERO HABER MEJORADO (EN MI LEMON) Y QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BNO NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO BESOS: D


	16. Chapter 16

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.16

REALMENTE NO LA AMO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

BNO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO MI CAP. ANTERIOR LA VERDD USTEDES DIGANME QUE QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA PARA LOS CAP. LEMON, SANGRE, OYA DEPLANO MATO A KIKYO.

Todo transcurría como todos los días kagome atendía a los bebes sesshomaru atendía asuntos con respecto a sus dominios rin ahora ayudaba a su madre a cuidar del pequeño Tatsuya ya que Misuki era más pequeña que él y necesitaba más cuidados de vez en cuando rin iba a la aldea de la anciana kaede para ver cómo estaba sango la cual estaba a punto de tener a su cuarto hijo, la relación de kohaku y rin ya llevaba 7 meses en los cuales rin y kohaku salían muy amenudeo todo iba muy bien pero al parecer la relación de inuyasha y kikyo se estaba yendo por la borda siempre se escuchaban las constantes peleas entre los dos a pesar de que inuyasha le dijo que ya no pensaría en kagome pero le parecía imposible se dio cuenta de que realmente ella era a quien realmente amaba esa noche se escuchaba una de sus tantas peleas

-inuyasha eres un idiota-

-es la verdad ya estoy harto de estar contigo-

-como puedes decir eso sabes que te amo-

-pero yo a ti ya no-

La miko empezó a llorar debido a las fuertes palabras de inuyasha

-que acaso sigues pensando en ella-

-si lo sigo haciendo-

-porque sabes que yo di mi vida por ti-

-pero a la que amo es a ella-

-porque me dijiste que ya la habías olvidado-

-te mentí ella es la dueña de mi corazón no tu-

Esas últimas palabras realmente hirieron a la miko comenzó a llorar mas

-por que como odio a kagome-

-dilo que quieras ya sabes a quien le pertenece mi corazón lo que sentía por ti era solo una maldita obligación-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-que yo solo estaba a tu lado porque por mi culpa te mataron-

-no puedo creerlo-

-pues deberías-

-eres un maldito tu y esa maldita me las pagaran-

-que ni se te ocurra tocar a kagome porque yo me encargare de ti-

-así-

-claro-

-sabias que ella ya tiene otra hija-

-¿Qué?-

-si ella ya tuvo otra bebe-

-no lo puedo creer-

-pues deberías-

-maldita-

-sabes vamos a hacer un trato-

-qué demonios quieres-

-yo te ayudare a matar a kagome y a sus hijos pero a cambio quiero que tú te vayas conmigo al infierno-

-porque lo harías-

-así tu alma me pertenecerá-

-está bien-

-bueno luego vendré a contarte mi plan-

-está bien-

El hanyou se sentía realmente estúpido al saber que había aceptado algo tan estúpido pero realmente prefería que kagome estuviera muerta antes de que estuviera con su hermano.

-si no eres mía no serás de nadie más-

BNO AQUÍ EL CAP.16 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN PARA VER QUE LES GUSTARI Q ESCRIBIERA SI LEMON, QUE MATE A INUYASHA,Y SI DE UNA VEZ MATE A KIKYO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	17. Chapter 17

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.17

LO PERDI TODO POR UN CAPRICHO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

BNO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE YA QUE AVECES SE ME SACA LA CABEZA Y NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR.

Kagome se encontraba paseando por el bosque ya que había ido a recoger algunas plantas medicinales para rin ya que pillo un resfriado algo severo estaba tan feliz ya que aun no sabía cuando se enamora de ese youkai tan poderoso pero sabía que era lo mejor de su vida el haber visto a inuyasha aquella noche con kikyo, kagome estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando inuyasha se acerco a ella y le arrojo un somnífero y esta callo al suelo.

Ya habían transcurrido 3 horas desde que kagome había salido a buscar las plantas y no la encontraba por ningún lado, así que sesshomaru decidió salir a buscarla, pero este no se dio cuenta de que inuyasha ya se encontraba dentro del castillo y cuando sesshomaru salió para poder buscar a kagome inuyasha fue directamente a las habitaciones de los bebes tomándolos, como pudo sujeto a los pequeños y a kagome recostándola en sus espalda y después desapareció.

Sesshomaru llego después de 3 horas de estar buscándola no hallaba ni siquiera su rastro fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hijos pero su sorpresa fue el encontrar las cunas vacías y el olor de inuyasha en ellas, el sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que sus hijos y su esposa estaban en manos de ese hanyou

-esta vez no te perdonare la vida maldito-

Sesshomaru seguía el rastro del hanyou, se apresuraba lo más que podía ya que sabía que cada segundo que pasara sin encontrarlos más temía por sus vidas.

Mientras tanto con kagome y kikyo

-aquí están-los arrojo haciendo que los pequeños comenzaran a llorar

-muy bien bueno sin más demoras comencemos-kikyo tomo a mizuki y se dirigía hacia una roca en la cuan había una espada, en esos momentos kagome despertó y vio como kikyo iba a cortar a su pequeña por la mitad con un movimiento rápido logro hacer que kikyo se alegara y la espada callera al piso tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos pero vio como inuyasha se acercaba al pequeño Tatsuya lo tomo y lo arrojo contra una pared de la cueva kagome a duras penas pudo tomar al bebe, kikyo tomo su arco y una flecha y se la lanzo kagome formo un campó el cual los protegió cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que este campo emitía una luz azul que no era muy normal(N/A:en mi fic eso no es normal)

-que pasa-

Kikyo miraba sorprendida sabia que la única que podía crear esos campos era Midoriko pero como es que una miko que ni siquiera sabía crear un campo débil entonces se dio cuenta de que kagome no era su reencarnación si no la de midoriko la ataco pero kagome tomo la flecha y de pronto esta se convirtió en una espada kagome se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba kikyo y la hirió en un brazo haciéndola caer inuyasha supuso que era la oportunidad perfecta para matar a aquellos bastardos, pero cuando toco el campo la energía lo lastimo demasiado haciendo que volviera a su forma de hanyou, en ese momento llego sesshomaru y vio como kagome peleaba con kikyo en ese momento volteo y vio a sus dos hijos bajo un campo de energía se acerco y los tomo a los dos inuyasha corrió hacia él para poder arrebatarle a los pequeños pero de nuevo ese campo lo saco volando hacia una de las paredes entonces sesshomaru dejo a los pequeño en el piso de nuevo y comenzó a atacar a inuyasha el cual ya estaba muy mal herido debido al campo, mientras kikyo seguir lanzando flechas a kagome la cual solo las partía por la mitad entonces en un descuido de kikyo kagome logro herirla de gravedad en el estomago haciendo que esta cayera al piso escupiendo sangre inuyasha solo veía como kikyo cada vez se ponía peor entonces kagome se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla haciéndola escupir más sangre aun

-me las pagaras realmente te perdone la vida muchas veces pero esta vez as ido demasiado lejos-

-eso no me importa tu me quitaste a inuyasha-

-eso es mentira yo me aleje porque realmente quería que inuyasha fuera feliz y fue lo mejor que pude hacer-

-mientes se que aun sientes algo por el-

-como te atreves realmente ya colmaste mi paciencia-kagome enterró sus garras en el cuello de aquella miko haciéndola que se quejara del dolor se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba inuyasha-

-nunca pensé que tus celos llegaran tan lejos me das asco-

-kagome ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto sesshomaru un tanto preocupado

-claro vámonos-

Así kagome tomo a los pequeños entre sus brazos y se alejaron inuyasha solo logro arrastrarse hasta donde se encontraba kikyo

-no por favor resiste-

-no inuyasha ya no puedo mi vida se acaba aquí-

-no tú tienes que estar a mi lado-

-ya no ya eres libré puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo-

Asa la miko poso sus labios sobre los del hanyou el cual lloraba amargamente

-TE AMO INUYASHA-

-no kikyo no mueras realmente te amo ahora sé que kagome solo era un capricho perdón te he vuelto a perder por favor quédate conmigo, pero la sacerdotisa ya había muerto. (N/A: cosa que me alegra jajajajajaj como la odio)

-lamento haberte perdido pero todo por un capricho mío-

BNO ASTAAQUI EL CAP.17 ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO CREO QUE PARA EL SIG. CAP. HARE OTRO LEMON BNO SERAN DOS EN UNO AAAAAA PERO AUN NO SE COMO ES QUE LO HARE USTEDES DIJANME LO HAGO O NO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	18. Chapter 18

ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONA MENOS ESPERADA

CAP.18

TODOS FELICES

BNO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP. ESPERO QUE MI FIC LES HALLA GUSTADO YA QUE YO DISFRUTE MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO PERO PRONTO SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAP. DE MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO Y ME SIGAN.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde el incidente con kikyo esta ya había muerto inuyasha cayó en una profunda depresión pero cierto día se entero de que kikyo había reencarnado kohaku y rin llevaban ya una vida juntos rin ya esperaba a su bebe, sango y el monje miroku ya tenían 5 hijos shippo por su parte estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica también una kitsune llamada sumomo la cual era una chica de cabellos largos rubios su piel parecía de porcelana y tenía los ojos de color verde, kaede vivía con kagome y sesshomaru era la nana de Mizuki y de Tatsuya, sesshomaru y kagome ya estaban esperando a su tercer hijo bueno a su tercer y cuarto hijo ya que kagome esperaba gemelos los dos iban a hacer niños inuyasha por su parte al encontrar a la reencarnación de kikyo se enamoraron en cuanto se vieron la joven era de estatura media cabello negro ondulado y ojos de color azul vivan en la aldea de la anciana kaede ellos ya esperaban a una bebe inuyasha se encontraba realmente feliz y kagome los iba a visitar muy seguido y también entrenaba a Yuri la cual poseía los mismos poderes que kikyo, cuando kagome regresaba al palacio muchos youkais la atacaban para poder absorber su poder ya que ella era aun más poderosa que midoriko Mizuki también poseía los mismos poderes de su madre a Misuki le encantaba entrenar con las espadas aunque tenía muy corta edad ya sabía manipular una, por su parte Tatsuya entrenaba mas con las alabardas todos eran ya muy felices nadie acabaría con aquello no dejarían que les arrebataran su felicidad por la cual habían luchado.

BNO AQUÍ TERMINA MI FIC AHORA A EMPEZAR CON EL SIG. EL CUAL TAMBN SERA UN SESSXKAG ESPERO Y LO LEAN BESOS: D


End file.
